Clan War: End of the Rainbow/Transcript
Tector Hodunk: The Zafords got a secret cash stash around here, but we ain't sure where. Their bagman leaves the Zaford bar every so often. Paw wants you to tail him to the stash, then rob the place -- but DON'T get too close to him! (Mission objectives update: Spot the bagman) (Vault Hunter enters the storage room looking for bagman ...) Jimbo Hodunk: (exclamatory old coot gibberish) Tector Hodunk: That there's the bagman! Follow him to the cash stash but don't get too close! (Mission objectives update: Follow bagman undetected) (If the Vault Hunter gets too close to bagman but is yet not detected ...) Tector Hodunk: Back off, he nearly seen ya. Tector Hodunk: Don't get so close, man. Tector Hodunk: Keep your distance, man. (If the Vault Hunter gets too close to bagman and gets detected ...) Bagman: Greenfields and ginger ale! I been followed! Tector Hodunk: You let 'im spot you! You'll never get in the stash now! (Mission objectives update: FAILED!) (Vault Hunter follows the bagman keeping his distance ...) Bagman: Bloody Hodunks been tryin' ta kill us fer years. Kept sayin' that Scooter feller who killed Lucky ain't part of their family anymore, but WE know the real truth, don't we, voice in me head? Hah! Good joke, voice-in-me-head! You always know just what to say. Bagman: (humming) Bagman: Am I bein' followed? Nah, impossible. Bagman: Just a few more years of makin' these trips to the cash stash and maybe pop will finally love me. I'm a much better son than Lucky! I'm spritely, I'm more talkative, and I wasn't buried alive in a shallow grave! One of me best qualities, that is. I agree, voice-in-me-head! Bagman: Nearly to the cash stash now. I can't wait to get inside and not be ambushed. That's my favorite part of these trips, really -- not getting followed and ambushed. Bagman: Is anybody there? Hrm, suppose not. (Vault Hunter enters the Ale Wee Cavern.) Tector Hodunk: Woohoo, baby -- that's the cash. Wax that bagman and take what they got. (Mission objectives update: Kill bagman) (Vault Hunter attacks the bagman ...) Bagman: Faith and begorah! They're after me money! (Vault Hunter kills the bagman.) (Mission objectives update: Pick up bagman's key) Tector Hodunk: Paw says you can open all them cashboxes now that you got the bagman's key. (Mission objectives update: Use key to open exit, Optional: Loot stashes: 0/10) (Vault Hunter loots all 10 stashes then uses the key to lover the exit ramp.) Ellie: You messed up the Zaford cash stash, huh? That's great -- I hear they're plannin' somethin pretty ugly to get back at those Hodunks. Thanks for helpin' me out with this, by the way. My ma always said I wouldn't survive an all-out clan war between these idiots. I guess part of me wanted to prove her wrong. (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) (Vault Hunter arrives at the Hodunk Speedway in The Dust where he turns in the mission to Jimbo Hodunk.) Jimbo Hodunk: (long-winded old coot gibberish) Category:Transcripts